Far Away
by colourmexgab
Summary: Danny falls apart when Sam leaves for a month to New York. When she comes back, a MAJOR confession is made. DxS.SongFic.OneShot.


A/N: Aww… Another one-shot! xD I guess that's what happens when you have loads of thoughts in your head. These past few days, there's only been one person on my mind. And, you have to read my dedication for that.

DiSCLAiMER: No, I do not own Danny Phantom or the song Far Away by Nickelback.

DEDiCATiON: To Lan. The one person I've been thinking about is you. I'm sorry, and when you wake up, I promise I'll be right there. And of course a lot of people care! You're a great person, and you'll make it through this.

* * *

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

'_**Cause you know, **_

_**you know, you know**_

"Danny, relax." Sam told him. "It's only a month in New York." She assured him.

"Oh, yeah, I know." Danny said, with a frown still on his face. Deep down, he didn't want her to leave. He had this odd feeling inside; it killed him every second Sam wasn't by his side.

Sam had the exact same feeling. She only assured Danny it wouldn't be that long because she hated to see him depressed.

"But..."

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if **_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

"If there's anything you wanted to tell me, now would be a good time." She smiled as she used his quote. She was secretly hoping he would say what she was about to say, without the interruptions.

"Well, I don't know. I just don't want you to leave. Do you really have to go?" Danny begged.

"I desperately want to, but my parents won't let me. My mom's going to hold my arm, and drag me to the airport." Sam and Danny frowned.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

'_**Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

'_**Cause you know, **_

_**you know, you know**_

The next day, Danny showed up at Sam's house. The rain poured down heavily, and the sky was a deep mixture of black and purple, which Sam enjoyed.

"Well, I'm going now." Sam embraced Danny in a hug, as did he. They both secretly didn't want to leave each others arms.

"Call me soon, and I'll web cam you." Danny whispered. She felt her nod on his shoulders.

The next thing Danny knew, she was gone.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if **_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

"Hey, man. You okay?" Tucker asked frequently throughout the month. Danny only nodded.

In the short month, Danny was depressed, and the month didn't seem short to him. The days were hot, and all he did was go online to see if Sam was on, call her, and fight ghosts with Tucker.

Finally, the month was up. Sam would come home. Danny got ready for the big day. He rushed going to Sam's house, where he saw the light on inside. He rang the doorbell.

"DANNY!" She opened the door, and ran into his arms. "I missed you!" She tried to hold back tears and make their relationship more 'friendly'.

"Why didn't you go online? Or answer my calls?" Danny asked.

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know **_

"I couldn't! Bad service in New York! Oh, Danny. I'm sorry. I wanted to call you bad! Really, please forgive -" Sam was suddenly cut off by Danny's lips meeting hers.

The kissed like there was no tomorrow, both enjoying every second of it.

"I love you." Danny admitted. Sam stared at him, and then began to cry. "I'm sorry." He said before leaving Sam's arms a running, but Sam grabbed his arm.

She managed to smile after her tears. "You have no idea how bad I've been waiting to say that to you." And they kissed again, promising never to leave each other's side.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving**_

_**Hold on to me and **_

_**never let me go**_

* * *

A/N: Thinking of you, Lan. PLEASE REViEW! 


End file.
